


Echos

by colette_the_first



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colette_the_first/pseuds/colette_the_first
Summary: Echo is plain. He is beautiful. He is everything Echo could ever want. But love is a cruel thing.
Relationships: Echo/Narcissus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 1





	Echos

No one loved Narcissus more than Narcissus loved himself. That was a fact, plain and simple. But that didn't stop others (including me) from loving him, wanting him, hoping for him, waiting for him, or watching him. 

Most of the bachelors and bachelorettes fawned over him and his perfect features. All the others hated him for taking the attention off of them. I belonged to the former. 

Narcissus cast away many proposals and killed those who he thought were not deserving (all of those who asked were dead by the next morning). Still, the remainder kept loving him. I was one of them. 

He broke many hearts and attracted many more. 

He ruined many lives and never gave them a second thought. 

(If I could, I would have stopped him. I don't know how. Maybe if I was less naive, less willing to listen to gods, less willing to gossip, less willing to fall in love on a whim, I could have saved so many others, and maybe saved myself. But perhaps that's just wishful thinking) 

His cockiness angered many people. Many men and women were enraged this boy could entrap so many and leave them to rot. Many went out of their way to hurt him and yell at him on the streets. But Narcissus, that perfect fool, never cared. Never gave a damn about anyone except himself. 

The line to Aphrodite and Eros' temple was often so long it stretched across town. I was one of those in line. 

(If he would have told me he loved me, I would have said it back. I would have been overjoyed) 

Aphrodite did hear the pleading. She heard the begging and pining and saw the abundant sacrifices. I guess she saw how callously Narcissus behaved. That made her angry. 

Nemesis heard the cries of the enraged. Of those who's loved ones had perished thanks to Narcissus. That made her angry. 

(Two goddesses against one pretty mortal man. If he was aware of anything but his looks, he might have seduced one of them and survived. But as I have said, Narcissus cared only for himself) 

Their entwined curses made beautiful Narcissus fall in love with his also beautiful reflection. I believe one of them had a word for it. Yes, Nemesis called it "karma", whatever that means. It seems fitting, even if I do not know the meaning for it. I hardly know my own name nowadays. 

Narcissus drowned in that lake, trying to kiss his beloved reflection. He turned into a flower. I've seen the flower many times, and I think it is too pretty to be named after him. Narcissus would think oppositely. 

Many people wept over his death. I was one of them. Many people cheered over his death. I wanted to be one of them. 

I have nothing to do now. With Narcissus, I knew where I stood. Behind him. Repeating his words in hope he would hear me. He never did. Why would he? I am just a plain nymph. So plain I don't know what I look like. So plain I can't speak for myself. My head is my only refuge. 

Now I wander. The other nymphs do not like me (I don't blame them. I was a loud, chatty fool, who put them all in danger by fooling Hera. If I had to choose, I wouldn't like me either). At least the forest has no malice. 

I used to love the riverbanks. They disgust me now. Every time I go near one I can imagine him sitting there. I imagine my reflection, slowly fading away until it is nothing and I am nothing because I am not there. 

I used to love him. Now I don't. Yet sometimes I find myself longing for him. I hope other people feel the same why I do. (It gives me hope that I am not as alone as I feel)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
